


The Real You

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Prompt Spree Fanfiction [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: High school crushes, Long Distance Crushing, M/M, Online RPG AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1307104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam majorly screws up their latest raid, he decides that the best thing to do would be to quit the Guild.  Gabriel doesn't let him get that far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Real You

**Author's Note:**

> I do love it when Gabriel takes control and is the in-charge one of their relationship. Sometimes Sam needs a little sense kicked into him and Gabriel is always happy to oblige.

  
  
  
  
  
Sam sighed and tossed his headset off and onto the desk and pressed his hands to his face. He was never going to be able to live that down. He’d almost single-handedly cost them the entire raid and it was all because he couldn’t look away from the way Gabriel handled his character.

  
A groan left his lips as his phone rang. Fuck. It was probably Cas, calling to make sure he was all right. Normally he could keep his…obession quite firmly under wraps. Lusting after Gabriel by night and being best friends with his brother by day.

  
He ignored the phone and let it ring to voicemail. That would be best anyway. However, apparently Cas was being stubborn. The phone rang again. Stretching, Sam grabbed it off the desk and flipped it open. “Don’t even try to bitch at me, you weren’t one of the ones that died and I’m sorry I was so fucking distracted, I’ll make sure it doesn’t happen again-“

  
"Somehow I get the feeling that you didn’t look at your phone to see who was calling, did you Sammy?"

  
His stomach dropped down to his toes. Sam pulled the handset away and stared at the contact. “Gabriel” was written there, in bright text that was burning into his eyes. No. No, oh fuck. No, no, no, why now? Why?

  
"Sammy?"

  
Sam dropped his phone into his lap and covered his face again. He’d groan, if he wasn’t almost certain that Gabriel would hear it. And if he hung up, all Gabriel would do is call him back until he picked up again. “Yeah?”

  
"Pick up the damn phone and talk to me properly." Gabriel said.

  
He thought about not doing it, just to piss Gabriel off, but that wouldn’t get them anywhere in the grand scheme of things. Sam sighed and lifted the receiver to his ear. “What, Gabriel?”

  
"Look, I get that you hate being on a guild with me and you’d rather have your teeth fucking pulled than talk to me, but what was that shit tonight Sam?"

  
Sam sighed and his heart ached. Gabriel thought he hated being on a guild with him? “I was distracted.”

  
"Yeah no shit!" Gabriel snarled. "By what is what the hell I want to know, and if you can fucking keep it together next time."

  
"I’ll leave." Sam offered up. It hurt, hearing Gabriel so angry with him. "You guys will be better off without me anyways."

  
"Sam, that’s not-"

  
"No, no, you’re right." Sam stood up and pushed himself away from his computer. "I need to get myself together before I fuck up like that again. Dean would say it’s just a game, but we all actually need to be paying attention when we play."

  
"Sam-"

  
"It’s fine Gabriel. I’ll just…I’ll ask Michael if I can take leave for a bit. You guys can find a replacement. I’ll get my head on straight, then come back and we can kick some ass." Sam nodded his head. Realistically, he knew there was no coming back. Not while Gabriel was there.

  
"I didn’t-Sam! Damnit, Sam!"

  
Sam sighed and looked down at the phone. “Thanks for kicking me in the ass Gabriel. I’m sure that you offered to do it so no one else had to do it.” He shut the phone and let himself fall back on the bed. It’d be better this way. He could get over Gabriel, move on and not be so damn pathetic.

  
"Sam!" Gabriel shouted, glaring at the phone, now blaring a dial tone at him.

 

 

  
  
An hour later, the doorbell rang. He frowned and looked at the clock. Dean wouldn’t be back for at least a couple more hours, so who in the hell would be downstairs. Tugging on his hoodie and deciding that whoever the hell it was could deal with him looking like shit, he went downstairs and opened the door.

  
"You fucking COWARD." Gabriel growled.

  
Sam stared at Gabriel, golden eyes glinting and furious. His eyes rose to the car, Gabriel’s junky old VW bug that he refused to get rid of and then back to the blonde. “Gabriel…what…what are you doing here?” Why wasn’t Gabriel at school? When had he come back?

  
"Instead of telling me the truth you decided it would be better to drop the guild, screw ALL of us over and go off to be emo all on your lonesome?"

  
Sam opened his mouth to answer, but Gabriel pushed him inside and slammed the door shut behind him.

  
"No! You are going to shut the hell up and you are going to fucking listen, since I drove my ass down here to smack some sense into you!" Gabriel snarled.

  
He’d never seen Gabriel like this. He was magnificent. Sam felt his dick harden in his jeans and cursed his obsession for the hundredth time over. He shouldn’t find this hot. “Fine. Listen to what?”

  
"We don’t want you to quit. We want you to pull your head out of your ass. But damnit, kiddo, we need you."

  
The old nickname, from back when he had been a Freshman and Gabriel a senior, hurt. It’d been so long since he’d heard it. Not since…

  
Sam shook his head. “It’ll be better this way.”

  
Gabriel sighed. “When did you start rolling over? Why don’t you fight back? When…when did you stop shouting back at me when I deserved it? Where did you go?”

  
Sam blinked, staring at Gabriel, confused. “Wh-what?”

  
"Was this my fault too?"

  
Sam wanted to shake his head, tell Gabriel that nothing was his fault, that it was all HIS, because he couldn’t get over a crush like he needed to. “Gabriel.”

  
"What did I say about listening?" Gabriel said, reaching up to tug on Sam’s hair. "Now, you are going to listen and you are going to listen good."

  
Sam was silent as Gabriel stepped closer to him. Now Gabriel looked predatory. His pulse was racing and he pressed back against the wall harder. He nodded.

  
"Good. I’ve known about your crush on me since Freshman year."

  
Sam jolted, his face filling with horror. Gabriel KNEW?!? Two strong hands were immediately at his shoulders and Gabriel’s eyes demanded his attention. He could have broken away if he wanted to, but he didn’t want to.

  
"I decided to ignore it, because I figured, someone like you? You could have had anyone. And I was a deadbeat senior with not much for prospects and you were the new school genius. So I went off to college, and you became…" Gabriel shook his head and gave a wry grin. "You filled out damn good kiddo."

  
Gabriel looked back up at Sam before continuing. “Cas told me to start paying attention. So I did. You know what I’ve figured out?”

  
Sam felt like he was going to throw up. Gabriel was, was going to beat him up and he’d deserve it, deserve every second of it. He shook his head.

  
"That you still like me just as much. Only now, I don’t feel like a fucking pedophile for liking you back."

  
Sam froze and stared at Gabriel. Those golden eyes were crinkled in amusement and Gabriel was leaning closer, but he wasn’t close enough and Sam leaned down-

  
"Get it now kiddo?" Gabriel whispered. "But I want you. The real you. The one that complains and bitches about me. That fights back. Not the roll-over version, okay?"

  
Sam nodded and kissed Gabriel, and just like he had always imagined, sweet, with a hint of chocolate, and fucking FILTHY.

  
Hours later, sweaty and more than a little sticky, Gabriel poked Sam in the side. “By the way?”

  
Sam gave a grunt.

  
"Cas is never going to let us live this shit down."

  
Sam groaned. Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hate it? Love it? Did I have someone remove their shirt twice? Let me know!
> 
> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> You can find me here: http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/
> 
> You can also watch me write fics like this (and dozens of others) live! Follow me on Livestream for fics, shenanigans and a general all-around awesome time! http://new.livestream.com/accounts/7212317


End file.
